


Nasty Habits

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Consent is sexy! Even for eldritch creatures, Eldritch, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Monster!Jon, Orgasm, Other, Smut, Snark, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle handjob, Tentacles, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: Having adapted to life with his new eldritch companion, Edward soon comes to realise that the surprises haven't quite come to an end yet (e.g. How Edward learned to stop worrying and love the tentacle).





	Nasty Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween ya animals!! xx

The water falling around his shoulders possessed an odd warmth in the early light of the morning and it was in moments like these that Edward could truly appreciate the beauty of this new secluded paradise which he had become somewhat endeared and captive to.

Not that he was trapped, per say, he was technically free to roam the small island as he saw fit, but there was a certain possessiveness in waking every day on the comfortable ledge by the lagoon which served at his bed to find the same small tentacle protruding from the water and wrapped gently around his ankle.

Whether it was the creature attempting to ensure that he did not disappear in the depths of the night or its own version of protection for the odd companion which Edward supposed that he was considered as, he was unaware.

But he did sleep soundly at night with no fear of the new world around him.

However, this morning had seen a slight change in his countenance.

He had woken up aroused.

The ghostly memories of soft hands and the heat of others had assaulted him in his sleep and in waking he found that his body had responded accordingly. In the weeks he had been living off the island under the watchful eye of his eldritch companion and protector, thoughts of a sexual nature had been lacking as his attention was fully absorbed by the creature which had saved him and his utter fascination of its entire being.

And yet, he had awoken fully aroused and no amount of self-will seemed to be making the issue disappear.

Knowing that such an opportunity would be a shame to waste he had gently unhooked the binding tentacle from his ankle and waded the short distance through the water to the small waterfall which served as a makeshift bathing area for his needs, only pausing to fully shed his clothing before stepping beneath the water.

The creature had never stirred and Edward was pleased not to have disturbed its sleep.

His companion rarely left his side during the days which they passed together, only doing so to presumably hunt or assist him in gathering materials, and their communication had grown from basic language and hand gestures to easy conversation. However, he had become somewhat apt at understanding and interpreting the various noises and gestures of the creature, as it had with himself, when it was unable to express a particular sentiment.

He had paused to stare at it for a moment, struck by the inhumane yet oddly beautiful display of the creature in its natural state. Its tentacles were left free to float through the shallow water and the soft shimmer of them as they gently followed the curve of the water currents was delightfully hypnotic. The face had been turned away and partially covered by the dark material which passed for the clothing that covered its humanoid torso and head.

Clothing was a loose term, Edward mused as he ducked his head beneath the falling droplets. The material moved like silk in the water but as the creature emerged it never lay awkwardly flat against its skin as it should. It almost hung around its frame with a supernatural elegance and the few occasions he had been fortunate enough to touch it had revealed its texture to be as light as feathers and its colour as dark as the night sky itself.

It was protective of him, that much was certain. It had emerged from the depths to tear a wildcat to pieces before his eyes because the creature had dared to attempt to attack him while he was lounging by the waters. Such a display of raw strength had filled him with an absolute terror which the creature had somehow sensed and resulted in him being gifted with the remaining carcass of the wildcat, a peace offering of sorts to show that he was not in any danger.

He had accepted it willingly and without hesitation before cooking off the flesh as a meal and saving himself a hunting trip.

It had been a terrifying display, but exhilarating and it had forced him to recognise that this ethereal being truly possessed a fascination with him, a desire to protect.

Slipping a hand down his body, he ghosted his fingers along his hard length as he refocussed his mind on the task at hand. Allowing his mind to wander leisurely through the memories of trysts past and other vague fantasies, he started to jerk himself off as his hand glided skilfully across his sensitive member.

Having no need to rush, his movements were casual as he treated his body to the sensations which it had been long neglected of. The warmth of the pleasure as it spread through his groin was welcome against the early morning breeze which buffed gently at his exposed skin and he closed his eyes, exhaling comfortably.

Lost in his thoughts, it wasn't until the feeling of being watched pierced the hazy veil of his lust that his hand stilled and he cracked one eye open.

He was not longer alone.

Stood a few feet before him, its torso and several tentacles hovering above the water, was the creature.

It was not the first time he had been naked before it, nor did he image it would be the last, but his state of his obvious arousal led a flush of shame to darken his cheeks as he released his cock in surprise.

Frozen like a rabbit in headlights, he stood dumbly as the creature took in his sudden change in countenance.

As it tilted his head towards him, its intelligent eyes were sizing up the obvious change to his body with an open interest which caused the heat of embarrassment that was colouring his neck to spike in its intensity.

It was curious.

Feeling oddly vulnerable, he gestured towards his cock in its erect state.

“This is,” he paused, words trapped in his throat and he struggled to work out exactly what to say, “it is...umm...”

Breaking off, his brow furrowed as he attempted to sort out his thoughts.

A sudden movement of the creature towards him caused him to start but he held his ground, curiosity gripping at his own thoughts as the gaze of the creature never left his body.

One of its tentacles emerged from the water and slowly hovered towards his body, causing Edwards' breath to catch in his throat as the warm appendage slid up his leg before coming to rest beside his groin, its tapered end exactly level with his cock despite being considerably longer and thicker.

Deep-set eyes narrowing, the creature was silent as it stared and a flush of shame shot through Edward as he felt his cock twitch at the undivided attention.

Until a sound which was suspiciously similar to a snort emitted from the creatures' throat and all thoughts of shame were instantly banished as Edward crossed his arms.

“It is not a tentacle,” he bit out in mild irritation, “so there is no point in comparing size. We humans use it to reproduce humans. To breed.”

Without removing its tentacle, a vague look of understanding crossed the creatures expression as it considered his words and the actions which it had stumbled upon.

“You would breed,” the syllables of its speech were heavy with the accent of some arcane language which could never been understood by human ears and the foreignness of it caused another unfortunate twitch in Edwards' cock, “...here? In my home?”

“Ah,” Edward uncrossed his arms, “well no, actually. Breeding is not an option here. It can also be used for pleasure, that is what I was doing.”

“Pleasure?” The creature hissed, the drawn out 's' giving the word an almost serpentine quality that brought about a shiver in Edwards' spine.

Edward nodded, a new fantasy beginning to knock at the edges of his consciousness despite his best efforts to reject it.

It was unthinkable.

And yet, he was thinking.

Thoughtfulness entered its eyes as the creature surveyed his body again and Edward was keenly aware of a conversation long since passed about human emotion and the creatures' admitted unfamiliarity with the many varying aspects of it.

So he explained.

Pleasure. Fear. Anger. Sorrow.

He had explained each of them, and everything in between.

But he had never expected a demonstration of the first in such a manner.

Despite his full attention being devoted to the creature before him, the sudden flick of the tip of its tentacle towards his stiff length, despite the deceptively casual manner of the movement, caused him to jerk away from it instinctively.

As he flinched, the creature also pulled away in mutual surprise.

“It is an,” Edward cleared his throat to move past the awkward air which now hung in the empty space, “intimate part of the body. Sensitive. So please do not do that. What I was doing,” he made the shape of his fist again, “gives pleasure and it feels good.”

Pausing, the creatures tentacles swirled in the shallow waters and it hummed in consideration before its unnaturally deep tone emitted almost from its chest.

“It feels...good for you to do such things?”

“Yes.”

An involuntary gasp ripped from Edwards' throat as one of the small tentacles which had been inching towards his body brushed against his stiff length, the texture of it smoother than it had any right to be.

The gasp drew a noise of consideration from the creature and its tentacle hung before Edwards' body with a clear hesitance, unsure if had done something wrong.

Unable to deny his attraction to the idea of this ethereal creature touching him, Edward nodded his unspoken consent as a ripple of desire coursed through him.

The small appendage again brushed at his cock and a small moan escaped his throat at the tentacle wrapped around itself and encircled him, mimicking his earlier actions as it started to slowly slide up and down his sensitive member.

The water which dripped down his body from the small waterfall overhead mixed with the apparent silky nature of the appendage itself was enough to provide enough lubricant for the creatures tentacle to meet no resistance as it started to pleasure him.

Biting his lip as the heat of arousal coiled in his stomach and set his nerves alight, Edward was unable to draw his eyes from the expression of his creature and the way in which it considered the different movements of his face as he reacted to the pleasure he was receiving.

Every time he made a soft noise its eyes would dart to his lips before returning to his eyes and Edward swore a look of vague satisfaction in its own abilities was radiating from within the darkness of its deep-set eyes.

His fascination with the creature which had taken him under its protection and developed into his ethereal companion had never been so strong and being this close, in both proximity and intimacy, was absolutely intoxicating. Everything about it screamed that it was an abomination, a hybrid of nature or a sin against it, but its fascination with him and the almost reverence with which it afforded him was matched and mirrored within Edwards' own feelings.

Creatures of the sea were rough, their skins hardened against the harsh sea and other predators, but nothing of the sort could be claimed for the smooth nature of the tentacle which was currently causing his toes to curl against the small rocks which made up the floor of the lagoon. It was like warm marble, the exterior soft to the touch, but he could feel the diabolical strength coiled within and the contrast was enough to make him light-headed.

Closing his eyes to enjoy the sensations which were roiling through his core, a gentle pressure under his chin alerted him to the presence of a new tentacle as the creature tilted his head up so that he could look straight into his face. A subtle look of disapproval alerting Edward to the fact that keeping his eyes closed was ruining whatever fun it was having.

The undivided attention forced his pleasure to mount and he started to buck his hips in time with the tentacle, his hips thrusting his cock between the coiled appendage, as his breathing quickened between grunts. As his movements became more erratic, a sudden pressure on his hips caused him to glance down and he was confronted with the sight of two tentacles pressing firmly, but not painfully, into his flesh to hold him into place and ensure that he did not fall.

His climax caught him by surprise and, as the building tension in his groin reached its peak, he unleashed a loud groan as his cock started to spasm as he came. Thin, white streaks of his spent seed erupted from his cock and, even through his haze of lust, Edward felt a spark of amusement as a look of surprise lit up on the creatures face at the unexpected outcome of its actions.

The tentacle continued to stroke him as he came and the continued stimulation kept the waves of pleasure coursing through him until a growing feeling of over-sensitivity overtook him and he gently tapped at the appendage to encourage its removal.

Following his instructions instantly, the creature removed its tentacles from both Edwards' cock and hips immediately and the release was so intense that a momentary weakness overcame him as the strength in his knees left him and he fell forward.

However, before his body could hit the water several other tentacles emerged to support him and as they wrapped themselves around his torso, they also pulled him closer until his face was on level with the creatures as it lowered itself to meet him.

“Is good?” The creature asked, its voice so low that it resembled a purr and Edward was sure that it possessed a hint of teasing.

Unable to keep the soft smile from his lips as the adrenaline of what had just occurred fled his body and left him feeling satiated while sporting a rosy flush, Edwards' eyelids fluttered shut as he nodded lazily.

“Is good.”

“Again?” The creature asked as another tentacle rose from the water to hover beside them, its end waving enticingly in the air. “Your human pleasure is odd yet captivating.”

Despite the obvious temptation, Edward shook his head.

“I know we have only started to truly break down the language barrier but I have a feeling we will need to have a discussion about human refractory periods.”

To its credit, the creature simply blinked at him.

 


End file.
